Elevator Trouble
by YouJustGotPitchSlapped
Summary: It's just another normal day, where Beca rides up the elevator to her apartment. This time, however, the elevator breaks down, leaving a claustrophobic red head clinging onto her shirt for dear life. Bechloe AU
1. Call me

**Just a little one shot XD Hope you enjoy...**

**(Update: Yeah I can't believe I put 'XD'. Gosh. Anyway, this, in fact, is not a one-shot. But you probably already new that from the extra chapters)**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own anything here. **

* * *

The Elevator pinged open, and I stepped in, soon joined by two other people. Nothing out of the ordinary. Every day, I had to take the long, dull journey up the elevator to get to my apartment, then back down again to do my nightshift at the radio station. It's always the same painstakingly boring trip. But something just felt..._off_ about this one trip up to my apartment. I didn't know what it was, but I ignored it and focused on the hot redhead stood next to me. I gave her a sideway glance and smirked.

She was already staring at me.

The uncomfortable feeling in my gut became stronger as we travelled skywards. Something was definitely wrong. I prepared myself for the worst and grasped onto the handle attached to the side of the metal box, earning me confused looks from my companions. And then what I predicted, happened.

I love it when I'm right.

The elevator came to an abrupt stop, causing the pretty redhead I was thinking about and presumably her best friend, relative or girlfriend to slam into a wall.

Before I knew it, the elevator shook again, causing the redhead tumble towards me and land in my arms, which in turn made me smash my head against the wall from the surprising impact. I regained composure and rubbed the back of my head with my hand, trying to massage the pain out of my head. I looked down and saw the redhead still clinging for life onto my plaid shirt.

The blonde just raised an eyebrow at me to show her confusion. _Join the club, Goldilocks. _I shrugged as best as I could with the stranger gripping my shirt like it was a life line. Maybe she has claustrophobia? Fear of elevators? What was the name of that phobia again...

"You alright, Red?" I asked, uncomfortably rubbing her back as a feeble attempt to calm her.

"Mhm." She responded, still clinging on for life.

"I beg to differ," I peeked at the blonde again, who was staring at her possible lover, relative or close friend with puzzlement written all over her face. "What's your name?"

"C-Chloe," she whimpered, _still _clutching my shirt. Jeez, I thought my shirt was gonna be stretched three sizes too big by the time she let go.

"Do you have...ahh what's the name of fear of elevators..." I scoured my memory, but failed to find anything. "Elevatorphobia?"

"Something like that," the red head mumbled.

"Oh, right. Is your, uhm friend able to help?"

"Y-yes."

"Not that I don't like you clinging onto my clothes for dear life, I mean, your probably a professional cuddler or something, but can't Goldilocks over there be your life source for the moment?" I asked nervously, afraid to hurt her feelings for some reason.

She laughed shakily, and slowly began to release her death grip. "There you go," I encouraged, patting her on the shoulder unsurely.

"Thank you." she said, with pure sincerity in her eyes. Jesus, her eyes are so _blue. _Like, how can someone's eyes even be that blue?

"Wow..."

"Hm?" Chloe asked.

Shit I spoke out loud. "Uh...nothing."

"Right. Sure," she sniggered, her fear completely gone.

"The one thing I am not, is a liar." She gave me a skeptical look. "Most of the time."

Her laugh sounded like a choir of angles. Literally. I think I met an angel. "That's Aubrey, by the way." she pointed over to the blonde who's eyes were narrowed, and a single eyebrow was raised.

"Hi Aubrey. Uhm, is your friend always this bubbly?" I queried, smirking at how happy said friend seemed to be.

"Yes. All the time." Aubrey answered plainly. I drew my eyebrows together. She needs to take a chill pill.

"And it's not my birthday!" she chimed, "But i'm happy because you saved my life." she nodded to show her enthusiasm.

"You mean from the wrath of the elevator? I wonder what you can give me in return for my awesome life-saving skills."

"You're cute," she giggled playfully.

"Gee, thanks for making me feel like I'm 8." _Smooth, hopefully my blush isn't too visible._

The elevator trembled once more, leading to Chloe wrapped up in my arms again, shaking against my chest. "Uh, Red, you ok?" I ran my fingers through her red hair, in an effort to calm her. It sort of worked.

"Yep. Just fucking hate elevators." she muttered, releasing her grip and scowling. I raised my eyebrows at the sudden aggressive attitude. "And they're scary."

"That's why people who hate elevators generally take the stairs." I pursed my lips in amusement as I watched Chloe huff and fold her arms over her chest.

"I know but it just takes so loooonngggg, y'know?"

"Yeah." I nodded, playing along.

"And, stairs are so exhausting, and boring! It's just you lifting your leg up and putting it on a stair and then the other on the next stair and it's just _so _tedious! Y'know? And I know I have this irrational fear of elevators where I'm fine one second and then clinging onto a random stranger the next, but I'd rather face my fears than climb up loads and loads and loads of stairs!" she rambled, animatedly throwing her arms in the air.

"Mhm."

"Shit, I should probably stop rambling. Sorry, I just, just had to let it all out." Chloe breathed, rubbing her face. "Phew, that felt good."

"Does she always ramble?" I asked Aubrey, who was moving a non-existent hair behind her ear repeatedly. An obvious telltale for stress. "Hey, are you ok? You look like you're about to puke."

"Y-yeah. Yep, completely fine." she waved it off and returned to resting the back her head against the wall of the elevator. I shrugged my shoulders, not wanting to push her any further.

Finally, the elevator started again, but smoothly. The change was barely noticeable, which was good for Chloe. 1 minute and lots of conversations about random topics later, the doors dinged open, and my company rushed out of the elevator like their lives depended on it. I just casually stepped out of the box and raised and eyebrow, silently chuckling at the relief that crossed Chloe's face.

"That was quite the journey." I stated sarcastically.

"Phew! Yep! Thank god you were there, because, like, your probably the best life-saver ever."

I chuckled and stepped forward, gripping a card. "Call me," I whispered, slipping my phone number into her pocket, faces inches away from each other. A bright red blush reached her cheeks, telling me I had created the desired effect. I added a wink for good measure, and whipped my head around so I could make my way over to my apartment. I could feel her gaze on my butt, making me smirk mischievously.

_Aww yeah, Beca Mitchell still got the moves._

Chloe stood beside Aubrey, slightly flustered from her encounter. Aubrey just grinned and inwardly laughed at Chloe's obvious toner for the brunette.

* * *

**Yeah it's a little rusty but oh well. **

**Comments/reviews appreciated :D **

**(Update: So I edited it. And hopefully it isn't as rusty.) **


	2. To Call or Not To Call

"I'm gonna call her."

"Go ahead."

"Actually I'm not."

"Fine by me."

"Maybe I will."

"Just pick Chloe!"

For the past 2 hours, Chloe had been staring at the brunettes card, very intently, in search of any difference to the thin cardboard since 3 seconds ago. Nothing had changed, except the corners had become slightly blunt from the repeated flipping of the card over in between her fingers. Chloe narrowed her eyes, like it would help her to decide. She rubbed her thumb over her lip and hummed an unrecognizable tune to herself. "I need some coffee."

She un-crossed her legs and placed them firmly on the wooden boards that floored the entire apartment. She then sauntered into the kitchen, followed by Aubrey who was confused as to why Chloe couldn't decide. It was pretty dang clear she liked this 'Beca'.

Personally, Aubrey wasn't too fond of the girl, due to her alternative look, but Chloe continued to argue that she was a lot nicer than she looked. Not that she wasn't nice-looking of course. She was actually kind of hot, in Chloe's opinion.

"Can you call her for me?" Chloe asked, snapping Aubrey out of her thoughts.

"What? No! She gave you her number, not me."

"Pleeeaasssee?" Aubrey's expression remained stoic. "Fine. I'll call her."

"Finally!"

"Maybe not."

Aubrey groaned at Chloe's indecisiveness.

"Okay! Jeez, I'll call."

"Thank you!"

Chloe whipped out her phone and tapped the numbers with her thumb.

"Hello?" Came the familiar sound of the brunettes voice.

"Hi, is this Beca...Mitchell?" Chloe asked, reading off the card even if she had probably memorized the number and name.

"Mhm, and you are...?"

"The claustrophobic redhead." Chloe quipped.

"Oh! Hey Chloe! I thought you were gonna bail."

"Of course I wouldn't bail." Aubrey couldn't help but scoff. Chloe pressed a finger against her lips to shush her best friend.

A moment of awkward silence passed.

"So...wassup?" Beca queried, wanting the conversation to continue, but not really sure what to say.

"Er...nothing...nothing much. I mean, life is...pretty dang normal last time I checked." Chloe pursed her lips and tried to think of a conversation starter. "How about you?"

"Me? My friend is throwing a remote at me because I haven't asked you out yet." Chloe could hear the smirk in Beca's voice, and the faint whack of plastic.

"Oh really?" she tried to play it cool. "Think it'll stop anytime soon?" But a smile broke onto her face.

"It depends really. Should I ask you out...should I not?" Beca chuckled.

"YES! I mean, uh...yeah, if you want to, that's like totes cool." Chloe's hand flew to her mouth, a deep blush painted across her face. "Dawg." she added for good measure, but instantly regretted it.

"Well then, wanna hang out sometime _dawg_?"

"Yep...that'd be great. Amazing. Excellent even." Chloe subconsciously nodded her head before she realized Beca couldn't actually see her.

"I'll pick you up at 7?"

"That would be an aca-awesome time to pick me up."

"A what time?"

"Aca-awesome."

"A what some?"

"A-C-A Awesome."

"What the hell does Aca mean?"

"Oh, it's just a prefix I got used to using since college."

"Oh right...'cause that's definitely not weird or anything."

"Nope, normal as can be."

"Right, well I better get ready for our date, see you at 7! Make sure to dress casual."

"Bye," Chloe squealed.

The line went dead and Chloe slowly removed the phone from her ears and turned to Aubrey. A massive smile stretched across her face, but before Aubrey could ask anything, Chloe sang "I have a daaattteeee!"

"Really?"

"I told you I wasn't a loser."

"Oh God, what are you gonna wear?" Even if the alt girl did seem a little alternative, (As the nickname suggests), she wanted Chloe to loosen up a bit. It had been 3 months since her break-up, and she had done nothing but eat ice-cream and watch chick flicks. Until this morning of course.

Chloe's smile disappeared and transformed into something more like a frown. _What the fuck am I going to wear?_

* * *

**I know that it's super short but...the next chapter will be preparing for the date, and the actual date, so it'll be a little longer. Your welcome ;)**_  
_


	3. Awesome Dates

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, favourited, followed, or just read. It made me really happy :D **

**And, as promised I have both the pre-date preparing and the actual date, totalling to almost 4500 freaking words. My fingers hurt from typing so damn much. Also, I've decided to make this present tense, since I'm bored of writing everything in past tense. So, apologies for the change. **

**Since I don't have a beta, all mistakes are mine :3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

**17:06 PM - Chloe's Apartment**

Chloe had a list. A list of things to complete before her curfew: 7 o'clock. A strange list.

"Eat a tic-tac?" Aubrey asks in confusion after Chloe had informed the blonde of her list.

"To help with my breath." Chloe explains.

"Why not a mint?"

"Tic-Tac's are mints." Chloe protests, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, but..." Aubrey begins, but decides to give up. There is no arguing with Chloe when she's in that stance. "Never mind."

Chloe's lips curve into a bright smile and she leaps towards the bathroom off her bed, to take a quick shower. After the shower is done, pulls her hair back into a ponytail and returns to her bedroom in just a towel.

"Now to pick my outfit!" Chloe chimes, and tugs her wardrobe doors open enthusiastically, Aubrey leaning against the wall watching in amusement.

Half an hour of gasping at thought-to-be-lost clothes, discarding ones that are too small, throwing outfits at Aubrey in annoyance, and almost ripping apart old ones, she finally collapses onto her bed with a huff of annoyance. She was never good at picking out outfits for dates.

"Bree. I need help. Desperately." Chloe wails, propping herself up and smiling sheepishly at her best friend.

"Obviously." Aubrey raises an eyebrow and releases her grasp on the material bundled up in her arms, which had grown to about half her size. "Why don't you just wear jeans and one of your favorite t-shirts?" she suggests, inwardly laughing at the horrified expression on Chloe's face. "She did say dress casual."

"Yeah but...Jeans and t-shirt is so booorringgg!" Chloe groans, rubbing her face in despair. "I might as well just go with my towel!"

"Chloe just pick one for God's sake. Since when were you so indecisive?"

"Since hot brunettes give me their number and ask me out on dates." Chloe quips.

"Fine, I'll pick for you." Aubrey draws her eyebrows together in concentration as she begins to dig through the mass pile of un-folded clothes in search of something casual. "Aha!" she eventually shouts after finally finding something that would work.

Faded blue jeans with the smallest of rips on them, with a worn leather belt to secure it around her waist. A dark, navy blue long sleeved jumper, and a longer, wider version of the original Bellas scarf to wrap around her neck. It's casual and suitable clothing for going out at 7 pm, Aubrey thinks.

"Thanks Bree! Your the best!" Chloe squeals excitedly, snatching the clothing from Aubrey's hands and engulfing her in a bone-crushing hug. "You are totes the best friend ever!"

"I know. Don't mention it. Now get dressed!" Aubrey orders before quickly making an escape to make sure she doesn't have to witness Chloe stripping down in front of her. It's happened before.

**17:06 - Beca's apartment**

"I'm going on a date." Beca almost squeals. _Almost. _

"Finally, dude I thought your prowess was starting to wear off!" Jesse jokes.

"Well clearly not, 'cause I got me a date with a damn fine red head! Whoop-y doop! Right, now since you watch so many movies, where should I take her?" Beca raises an eyebrow and slips off the sofa.

"You asked her out on a date and you don't even know where your taking her?" Jesse asks in disbelief.

"Jesse, you were whacking me with the remote. I had to act fast in order to preserve my life."

"I never knew a remote could be so deadly."

"Oh, you have no idea." Beca lunges for the remote, then throws it at Jesse's head, laughing evilly when she hears Jesse's girly scream. "Now, what to wear..." she muses, narrowly dodging a flying remote.

"Wear your classic plaid."

"Dude, that's way too boring."

"And when we go to the cinemas it's not?"

"Going to the cinemas isn't a special occasion."

"Oh! The pain! Mitchell you hurt me," Jesse mockingly presses a hand to his heart, and the other to his forehead, suppressing a smile.

"Shut up you dork, choose a location and meet me in the kitchen after I get changed!" Beca calls out, sauntering into her bedroom. She had already taken a shower.

After asking herself 'why do I have so much plaid?!' about 5 times, she finally manages to find a normal low cut long sleeved shirt. She pulls on some dark blue jeans and some purple socks (a christmas present from Jesse) on, and throws on some boots rimmed with fur. Double checking her ear spikes, she couldn't help but feel a mixture of happiness, and well, not so happy thoughts.

_What if she only accepted your date so you don't feel like a loser?_

_No, people don't do that. _She argues back, slipping on a necklace around her neck.

_But Chloe is a nice person isn't she? She wouldn't want to hurt your feelings. _

_Nice people don't lead you on. _

_Fair point. _

Beca grins. The arguments in her head are frequent, but she always manages to win. Years of practice she guesses. Beca returns to the kitchen to find Jesse frantically running around the room searching for...she doesn't know. "Jesse?"

"Hi Beca! I've decided you can go to this secluded location that's like on a hill or whatever above the city."

"That's a little cliché don't you think?"

"Well, you not wearing plaid is unusual, even for dates. Don't you want this to be special...something not-you?"

"If this goes anywhere, I don't want a relationship based on a lie Jesse."

_Who cares if a one week relationship is based on a lie. _Jesse thinks before shooting a suggestion at his friend.

"Cinema?"

"Seriously?"

"Ice Skating?"

"Last time I went Ice Skating I dislocated my shoulder and had to go to hospital."

"Canoeing?"

"At 7 PM? I think not."

"Birdwatching?"

"Hard pass."

"Wine and cheese?"

"Way too french."

"Restaurant then a bar?"

"Should I?"

"FINALLY! Jesus Christ Beca I gave you 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, _6_ ideas!" He shouted, ticking off the ideas with his fingers. "What's so special about this person?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"I disagree. I really hope this change is for the better. Past dates, you haven't given a damn." says Jesse.

"It is. Don't worry, it's not a bad change. Can I take your car?" Beca asks.

"Feel free, just don't scratch it." Jesse warns, pulling out his car keys and slowly extending his arm out. Just before Beca could wrap her fingers around the key, he snatches his hand back and gives her a stern expression.

"I promise not to scratch your car copy of Back To The Future's time-traveling car. Cross my heart and hope to die." Beca smirks, crossing her finger over her chest.

"Mhm. Or I _will _kill you."

"I feel so threatened."

"Good. Now, I've reserved a table, so be thankful." Jesse laughs, putting the landline down.

"Thanks dude! I owe you."

* * *

Beca, with her hair done, make-up complete, satisfied with her level of Jesse Berating , car key in hand, is ready. Standing by the door clutching Jesse's car key, she bids him goodbye and marches out the door in search of Chloe's apartment. As she approaches the redhead's flat, her confidence begins to decrease, slowly, barely noticeable at first, but by the time she's standing right in front of her door with her fist raised, she's a nervous wreck. _What if she doesn't like Mexican?_ Beca grits her teeth and slams her fist on the wood, before realising she was really loud. _Oops._

* * *

"Chloe she's here!" Aubrey shouts, sitting on the sofa drinking a glass of wine. "Hurry your ass up!"

"COMING!" Chloe yells, unknowingly causing Beca on the other side of the door to cover her ears and cringe.

"That could mean two things." Aubrey chuckles, keeping her gaze fixed on the TV screen once Chloe marches into the living room.

"Shut up Bree."

"Right, ok, date- date with hot brunette, I can do this." Chloe pep-talks herself, running her fingers through her hair and smoothing down the non-existent creases in her shirt. "I am Chloe Beale, I can do this. I can be cool. I can be Swag. Swagalicious. No, shut up. Those are uncool words. I am Cool Chloe. Cool dawgs don't say uncool words." She marches up to the door, swinging it open to reveal the petite brunette, leaning on one leg and smirking. In Apple bottom jeans. And Boots with fur.

"You're wearing Apple bottom jeans..." Chloe mumbles.

"Jeans?"

"And Boots with the FREAKING FUR Beca!"

"With the fur?"

"_The whole club was looking at her..._" Chloe sings, "Is it on purpose?"

"What?"

"You're wearing Apple bottom jeans and Boots rimmed with fur."

"So?"

"Was it on purpose?"

"Hell no. Unless it makes me seem cooler." Beca smirks.

"Oh totes. Should we go?"

"Right, yes, so the car we will be using isn't mine. Please try and ignore the red bull cans and the overall nerdiness of it." Beca pleads, stepping to the side to allow Chloe access into the hallway.

"I'll try my best." Chloe promises. _I won't be looking at the car...I'll be looking at you. Wait, what? Where did that come from. I don't even know Beca. Maybe I will._

Beca nods, and then they make their way to the parking lot with minimal chatter and more than enough awkward silences.

* * *

Beca pulls the car up, jerking the handbrake back and unbuckling her seatbelt after. Chloe does the same, and steps out the car to have a look at the restaurant. The walls are pale white, with two windows and a wooden door. Signs saying 'El Compadre' in red and yellow illuminate the walls and roof.

"It's better than it looks. I promise" Beca says, tucking Jesse's car key in her back pocket. The duo enter the restaurant, which is a lot more appealing that it let on. The floor is dark red carpet, with simple, lighter red diamond shapes decorating it. The walls are made of dark wood, and lanterns hang from the ceiling, which is also made from wood. Tables, Booths and candles fill the room, and delicious smells come from the kitchen. A band plays music in the background, singing cheerily and strumming their guitars merrily. They all have thick mustaches. Like, _really _thick mustaches. As thick as Mario's mustache, along with big mexican hats. The atmosphere is friendly and warm.

"Wow." Chloe's eyebrows shoot up once she sees the inside, and her jaw hangs open. Beca was telling the truth. "Not bad Beca."

Beca grins and leads Chloe to a secluded table, obviously reserved (thanks to Jesse) and pulls out her chair.

"Good to know chivalry isn't dead." Chloe smiles, taking the seat and picking up a menu.

"Almost. I think I'm the only chivalric person in the world."

"I feel honored."

"You should be." Beca smiles and scans her menu in search of something good to eat. "Hmm..." she hums.

"What do you recommend?" Chloe asks.

"The...everything. All of it. Seriously, unless you don't like shrimps. Or mexican at all. You do like mexican right?" Beca rambles. Adorably, might Chloe add.

"You are actually gonna ask me that? Mexican is my _favorite._" she reassures.

"Are you sure you won't develop an allergy to anything Mexican in the next 10 minutes?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Phew, I wouldn't want to feel the wrath of your blonde friend when I returned you with a red blotchy face."

"Oh hell no you wouldn't. My friend would order her pack of wolves to rip out your vocal cords if I returned harmed in any way."

"That's oddly specific."

"It was part of an oath." Chloe shrugs.

"Wow. How I would have loved to join that club. Living life, knowing that your vocals could be ripped out at any point, amirite?" Beca tilts her head to the side and smirks.

"Totally. But I doubt Aubrey actually has any wolves." Chloe laughs.

"Dang, having wolves would make her so much more badass. Almost as badass as me!" she gestures to herself.

"Oh, and your badass?"

"Definitely. I think, that my level of badassness is so high, that some people can't even _look _at me without gritting their teeth and narrowing their eyes in jealousy."

"Cocky much?"

"All the time."

"What would you two like to order?" Chimes a perky voice, who interrupts their conversation.

"Erm...Can I have the chicken Tostadas please." Beca requests, putting her menu down.

"I'll have the Enchilada, thanks!" Chloe says.

"We'll be with you in a few." With that, the blonde saunters off into kitchen.

For the next 20 minutes, the two converse and laugh about the randomest of topics.

"Right, so what do you think the evil easter bunny looks like?" Beca queries, taking a sip of her drink.

"The evil easter bunny? Hmm, I think he would have grey fur, like, a Joker smile and really narrow eyes that are red."

"Close."

"You've _seen _the Evil Easter Bunny?" Chloe says in awe.

"Definitely. It's a bastard who steals your eggs on Easter day." Beca sighs.

"Oh, like, personal experience?," Beca nods, "Oh, sorry. I didn't know."

"This is depressing, new topic!"

The food eventually comes, the platters placed in front of them. Knives and forks at the ready, they dig in, soon to be stuffed.

"Oh my God, I'm full." Chloe says, rubbing her tummy in satisfaction.

Beca swallows the last of her meal and leans onto the back of her chair. "Right? I don't think I have any more room for dessert."

"How can you even _consider _getting desert? I think I might explode."

"My little secret. Should we go?"

"Yes please." Chloe nods.

Beca requests a cheque, and after a quick argument on who's paying (Beca wins, obviously) they exit the Mexican Restaurant, still stuffed. Once they get out though, Beca freezes.

"Where the fuck is the DeSwanson?" Beca shouts, searching for the old car.

"The what?"

"It's a copy of the DeLorean from Back to the Future. Jesse calls it the DeSwanson."

"I thought you didn't like movies."

"Blame Jesse's months of movie-cations."

Chloe giggles (for like the 100th time this night. Like seriously, she's pretty sure she's never giggled that much in one day).

"Argh, I think it's been stolen." Beca furrows her eyebrows and whips out her phone.

"Your gonna call the police?" Chloe asked, tucking her hands into her back pockets.

"He would kill me if I got a scratch on it, so getting it stolen? There would be a freaking overkill. I think the homicide detectives wouldn't even be able to identify me." Beca says, looking down the street again.

"Hi, I would like to report a stolen copy of Back To The Future's car...The DeSwanson...D-E-S-W-A-N-S-O-N...no ma'am this is _not_ a prank call...Yes, I'm sure...please just find the car...thank you."

* * *

"I'll be dead by tomorrow," Beca mutters as the duo stroll through the streets in search of a bar to go to.

"I'm sure the Police will find the car," Chloe reassures, nudging Beca playfully.

"I really hope your not wrong."

"When am I ever?"

"Well, from the stories you told me, when you wanted to build a tree house and you thought it was ready, but it wasn't, and you climbed it so it all came crashing down _on _you." Chloe opens her mouth to speak, but is cut off. "Oh, and that time when you thought the whipped cream wasn't out of date so you ate it and were sick for like 48 hours. Oh, _and _when you assumed it was easy to skateboard when you were 9, but then fell on your ass."

Chloe's jaw drops open. _Wow, Beca actually listened. _"You actually listened."

"That is the reason I have ears." Beca says, the usual sarcasm in her voice clear.

* * *

Entering a bar, Beca and Chloe take in the appearance. It's similar to every other bar, wooden floorboards, dim lights, the smell of beer. They find a seat and sit, eager to get some alcohol in their system to ease up.

"Uh, a beer please?" Beca requests.

"Comin' right up sweetheart. And what about yer friend?" The Bartender turns his gaze off Beca's cleavage and faces Chloe. The red head resists the urge to scrunch her face up in disgust.

"What she's getting." Chloe jerks her thumb in Beca's direction, still keeping her narrowed eyes on the man.

"Righty-o, I'll be back in a bit ladies." With that, the man steps away to take other orders and to grab their glasses.

"That asshole." Chloe mutters.

"Hmm?" Beca hums.

"He was checking you out..." Chloe mumbles, realizing she sounds like an overprotective girlfriend.

"Are you jealous?" Beca raises an eyebrow.

"I am not! How dare you. You better say sorry."

"Oh I'm sorry for getting us free drinks." Beca suppresses another smirks and stays serious.

"Free drinks?"

"I bet you 5 dollars he's gonna say drink's on the house."

"Oh your so on!" To seal the bet, they shake hands.

The bartender comes back with two bottles, that are on the house.

"It's on the house ladies," he winks at Beca, who just smirks back.

Beca takes a sip of her drink calmly, while on the inside she's partying like a college student because she won the bet.

"Oh shut up!" Chloe swats Beca's arm playfully.

"I'm not saying anything." Beca's face remains stoic.

"Your thinking it though! Just spit out already Mitchell."

"Heehee, I told you so. Pay up!" Beca giggles. Not almost giggles. But actually _giggles. _

Chloe only gawks at her date, eyes wide.

"What?" Beca asks worriedly. _What did I do wrong? Should I not have made a bet? Do I have beer on my chin? _

"You fucking giggled."

"I, I what? No I didn't, I would never giggle!" Beca protests.

"I'm afraid your badass facade is slowly cracking," Chloe winks, taking a swig of her drink.

"Well, I'll just fix it up with some super glue." Beca swipes her face with the palm of her hand. "Beca Mitchell, now in Badass mode." she says in a robotic voice.

Chloe breaks into a fit of laughter, ignoring the weird looks she's getting from onlookers. Beca soon joins.

They finish their drinks and leave, still giddy from their conversation. Beca has never been so...happy before, and neither has Chloe. And _that's _saying something, considering Chloe is like 24/7 in happy mode.

"Once, I broke my finger 'cause I punched a bartender," Beca laughs, as they begin their journey back to their respective homes.

"OMG, what did he do?"

"He asked me if I wanted a fuck with my drink." Beca says.

"That idiot." Chloe muses.

"Right? And then I got put in prison for a couple hours."

"Okay, I gotta give you badass points for that!"

"Fuck yeah, badass Beca in the house!"

"Do you have a nickname?" Chloe questions suddenly.

"A nickname? Well, I get called Becs, Becky, Rebecca, Dork, BecaMeca, TacoBell addict sometimes." Beca ticks the names off her fingers.

"BecaMeca?! Seriously?"

"Ugh, I know, terrible. What about you, Firecrotch?" Beca grins.

Chloe sticks her tongue out. "Firecrotch, really? Wow, sooo original," Chloe sniggers, nudging Beca in the ribs.

"My nickname is cool Chloe." Chloe purses her lips to avoid smiling.

"You sure about that, _dawg_?"

"Oh My God, shut UP about that already? It was one time! I tried to be cool."

"To impress me?"

"Maybe..." Chloe says sheepishly.

"You would never need to impress me. You're already cool the way you are." _What the fuck. _"Gosh that sounded so cheesy. Especially for a first date."

"Don't get sappy on me Mitchell," Chloe says, hiding the fluttering feelings in her stomach.

"I honestly wouldn't dare."

/

They walk back to the apartment block, and take the stairs since Chloe is afraid 'there'll be a repeat of earlier today.'

"I had sooo much fun Beca!" Chloe squeals happily once they reach her door.

"Me too," Beca says.

"For real?"

"For real. We should do this again."

"We should. Totally!"

Chloe could see hesitation in Beca's eyes. She flickers down to Beca's lips for a split second, before returning to meet Beca's gaze.

"Should I kiss you?" Beca asks, snapping Chloe out of her daze. "Apologies for being blunt."

"Uh, yes. If you want to."

"Manners, Beale," Beca smiles at the crazed look on Chloe's face.

"Yes, _please._"

Beca leans in, slowly, searching for any doubt in Chloe's cerulean eyes, but finds none. Only happiness, as always, with a hint of something unrecognisable. Beca closes the gap, and shuts her eyes. She's met with soft lips (Beca thought about how soft they would be, but the real thing was so much softer) and fireworks. And disco balls. And neon lights. Explosions. Pow Wow Boom, is what Beca describes it as. She feels herself shiver as they connect, and what feels like _electricity. _As cliché as it sounds, it's true.

Beca pulls away, still a little flustered from the kiss. She blinks it away, her lips curving into a soft smile.

"Wow." Chloe whispers, having experienced the same thing as Beca.

"That was like the fucking fourth of July in my mouth." Beca whispers back.

"Mhm." Chloe nods slowly, unsure what to do. "Mhm."

"I'll see you...tomorrow maybe?"

"Mhm." Chloe nods again.

"Was the kiss so amazing you've lost the ability to speak properly?" Beca jokes, her usual sarcasm returning.

"Pfft, I can still talk. But for the record, I think that could've been possible."

"Totally."

"Totes."

"Good night then?" Beca says, smirking as always.

"You too Mitchell."

/

Chloe pushes open the door, smiling like an 8 year old who had just returned from the sweetie shop. She creeps into the living room and collapses on the sofa. With past boyfriends, past girlfriends, she literally has _never _had a kiss like, as Beca put it, 'The fourth of July in my mouth.' And it was fucking wonderful.

"Did she spike your drink?" Aubrey asks, having peered round the corner to find Chloe smiling.

"I don't think so. But it would totally make sense."

"She drugged you?!" Aubrey screeches, furious.

"No! No! That's not what I meant! I mean, tonight was like, so awesome, that, it like, wow."

"Tell me about it." Aubrey looked a little calmer.

"We went to a mexican place and ate, and then her car got stolen. We went to a bar, the bartender hit on her, which got us free drinks. Then we walked here and...we kissed." Chloe grinned as she touched her lips with her fingers.

"I think your drunk Chlo."

"Nope. This-" she points to her head, "-This is just the after effects of a mind-blowing kiss. For serious."

"I hope to God your telling the truth Chloe."

"I totally am Bree. I think that you should kiss her."

"What."

"Because she's like the best kisser in the wooorrrllddd."

"Nuh uh, I think you need to go to bed sweetie."

"Noooo but the couch is so comfy."

"Yes, but the bed is much comfier." Aubrey argues back, picking up the red head's arms.

"Oh. Okay, I'll go to bed." Chloe agrees, rolling off the sofa, _still _smiling.

"Good, off you go." Aubrey says.

Chloe skips off into her room, and lies on her bed. Slowly reaching the entrance to peaceful slumber. Just before she sleeps though, she hopes that Beca is not one of those people who trick people into a false sense of being in love, only to smash their heart into a million pieces.

* * *

"What's got you all happy?" Jesse asks when Beca walks in.

"An awesome date with an awesome red head that finished with an awesome kiss."

"That's...I've never heard you use the word awesome so many times in one sentence."

"Neither have I, but I think there is a good enough reason to use the word so many times. I think Chloe should be called Mrs. Awesome."

"Right."

"Left."

Beca smiles and saunters into her room, ignoring the puzzled look from Jesse as he picks up his phone cautiously looking at the unknown number.

Her past year has been filled with one night stands, failed dates, and 1 million gazillion break ups. But Beca wasn't devastated, she was used to it. She was used to breaking up with someone after a week or two. It's what she did. But now, she wasn't quite sure if that was the road to happiness. With Chloe, she felt genuinely happy.

She shoots up after hearing Jesse yell her name angrily.

"What?" she asks nervously.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY CAR?"

* * *

***takes deep breath* how was that? Anything I can improve? Detail? Speech? Character personalities? **

**Honestly, I don't care what you put in that review box, as long as it's not complete gibberish. Oh, and sorry for the late update on this chapter. Life is super hectic, studying...homework...writing and beta-ing take up a lot of time :3 Plus I have a life outside of all that shizz. **

**Thank you RavenclawGenius for the longer-than-usual review! :D**


	4. Aftermath

**I'm just going to casually update this and hope you haven't noticed an absence of updates for this story for the past two months. And I am very very sorry about that. I'm gonna go ahead and use the commonly used excuse of writers block, which had struck me with a 2 by 4 and whacked any creative ideas right out of my head. It took a little bit of exploring to recover them, but, here it is. On pape- I mean the screen.**

**I was actually not too happy with my last chapter, but oh well. It was also a little long, and I will be limiting my chapter's word lengths to about 2,500, maybe a little leeway. **

**I'll be responding to any reviews I got from the last chapter at the end :)**

**As usual, I have not suddenly gained ownership of Pitch Perfect, although that would be a valid reason for my lack of updates recently. **

* * *

The next morning...

"Dude, I am _so _sorry about your car. It was there one second and then 'poof' it was gone!" Beca says, gesturing wildly with her hands and taking a seat beside Jesse to begin munching on her cheerios.

"I actually need to thank you Beca. I got awesome insurance so I get double the money that car was worth," Jesse smiles contently.

"Sweet! Thank God."

"It was crap anyway." He brushes it off with a wave of his hand. "Mhm." Jesse waits a second, then asks, "So, you and Red?"

"The...very sexy red head?" Beca smirks, flashing back to her enjoyable night with said RedHead.

"You mean, the one who-got-you-skipping-and-dancing-to-your-room-red head?"

Beca's cheeks burn bright red. Fair enough."I did not skip and dance to my room! I was simply..." Beca racks her brain for something..._anything_... "listening to music -in my head." She purses her lips nervously. It's not exactly the best excuse but it'll have to do for now.

"Sure. I believe you." He chuckles. Clearly he doesn't. "Well, I gotta go get my insurance money so I'll be back soon." He saunters over to the door, but just before he slips out, he says, "And you'll be telling me all the juicy details when I get back!"

Beca thought about her night with Chloe. Sure, it was a pretty normal date, but the person she was taking on the date was...was...brilliant, definitely more than mediocre. She made Beca feel at ease. Vulnerable, but in a good way. Beca had actually opened up a lot more than she had intended to. Spilling details about her past was an often occurrence during the night.

It kinda freaked her out.

* * *

After removing her bulky, overused - in Jesse's opinion - headphones from her head, she inhaled. She thoroughly enjoyed mixing music, it was her passion. However, it did have some unfortunate side effects though, such as sore hand muscles from pulling levers and tapping buttons, an aching back from being hunched over in her wooden chair that she would replace with a proper one in a heartbeat if she had the money, and hunger, and thirst she hadn't noticed due to her complete fixation on the screen in front of her.

Also, her desperate need to wee.

Beca had spent the next hour mixing after Jesse had left. Simply twisting the notes of one melody and easing them into another song, creating a beautiful version of the two previously incomplete songs. They seemed a little empty by themselves. A little plain. A little boring.

So Beca changed that.

Much like Chloe had seemingly changed Beca, despite only knowing her for - not even a full - two days. Chloe had brought something to the date, a little present that Beca had been unaware of until she had laid in bed that night and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Chloe had brought happiness,

or, joy, delight, cheer, satisfaction, elation, high spirits, bliss, whatever you want to call it,

She had realized. Jesse had been worried that the redhead had spiked her drink or something, as he had noticed just a slight change in demeanor (More like complete change in personality) since she'd paraded into their tiny apartment following the so called Fourth of July equivalent.

If one were glance into her love life, look at her past romances, analyze her previous lovers, they would know almost immediately that Beca didn't exactly have a knack for a lasting relationship. One night stands, short term flings, terrible first dates were her kind of thing. And for some completely, unknown reason, Chloe had stayed for the duration of the date and not run off into the night and hailed a taxi.

One thing was certain.

Beca Mitchell had an overwhelming crush on Chloe, whether she noticed it or not.

* * *

"I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine, I gotta love and I know that it's all mine oh...ohoh ohhhhh,"

Singing was a common occurrence in the Beale and Posen Apartment. On many occasions, Aubrey would roll out of bed and be greeted by the extreme smell of whatever the redhead was burning, and the piercing voice of Chloe Beale singing at the top of her lungs as she flipped a pancake or whatever she was roasting for breakfast, often made inedible by her easily distracted nature.

And, once again, Aubrey would have to plod into the kitchen, with earplugs she had bought specifically for this reason lodged in her ears, and a clothes peg ensuring the safety of her smelling sense. Once again, Aubrey would need to reach for a towel, slip towards the counter, and just before Chloe could let out a shrill complain about the fact the blackened bacon, well what was left of it, was on fire, Aubrey would need to put it- oops, too late.

"BREE! THE BACONS ON FIRE! WHAT DO I DO?"

Then, as is the routine for practically every morning, Chloe sprints out the way, flailing her arms wildly and waiting for Aubrey to do something to calm the dangerous fire that she caused.

Aubrey switches off the oven, positions the pan on a strategically placed trivet and piles the bacon, which by this time is practically char, onto a plate, then dishes it into the bin without a second of hesitation.

"Hey! That's our breakfast!" Chloe says with a pout, just like _every other morning_. She just can't seem to understand that her cooking skills simply do not exist and that there is not even a tiny smidgen of possibility Chloe will ever be able to cook a pancake without it turning to ash.

"No. It is repugnant black dust." Aubrey counters, retrieving a cereal box from a nearby cupboard. She shakes it gently and notes how little noise she receives in return. It's time to buy some new cereal. "And we need more cereal."

"No we don't, I can make breakfast." Chloe lights up like a christmas tree, planning to grasp the opportunity and make another batch of bacon. This time, not burnt. "Remember, practice makes perfect!" She chimes.

"Sorry to break it to you honey, but you've been at it for two years now. Has it made _any _difference?" Aubrey sighs. Chloe doesn't normally give this much resistance. She would accept it, eat her cereal annoyingly slow and whine about it not being as good as her breakfast she had oh so kindly prepared for the both of them.

"I can make toast!"

"Seriously? Toast? Come on Chlo', everybody can make toast."

"Shuddup Bree, I'm trying to be optimistic," Chloe knits her eyebrows together and juts her lower lip out, an ordinary aggressive approach to bend Aubrey into doing her bidding.

"I know you are sweetie, but right now we have other matters at hand." Aubrey reminds, referring to Beca.

Beca Mitchell. The girl who got Chloe extra giddy than usual after their first date. The girl who made Chloe suggest kissing the brunette as she was apparently very skilled in the kissing department. The girl who, in spite of all the dark makeup and alternative style, somehow got Chloe Beale, the complete and utter opposite of herself, to go on a date with her. The girl who Chloe is absolutely smitten with.

"Like what?" Chloe asks innocently, wringing her hands together and twirling on her toes. "What could possibly be more important than breakfast?"

"The alt-girl, perhaps?"

"Oh, _her_. Right."

"You don't seem very excited to cover that topic." Aubrey voices, lifting a single eyebrow to show her curiosity.

"What if it's too good to be true 'Bree? This girl is absolutely perfect. She's so sweet, and caring, and funny, and _hot_, and...everything about her is amazing," Chloe sighs contently, a dreamy look in her eyes. Aubrey can confirm that her best friend is, for real, absolutely smitten with Beca Mitchell.

"Call her, then."

"I don't wanna seem like, desperate though..."

"Honey, if you don't think giving you a card with her phone number on and asking for you to call her is not desperate, I don't know what is." Aubrey smirks.

"Desperate? No, that was smooth. So smooth. It was _dope._" Chloe giggles.

_Dope? Dope? Since when does Chloe talk like that? _Aubrey thinks to herself incredulously. She's fairly certain she has never heard Chloe ever use that word. It's definitely not in her wide book of vocabulary she uses on a daily basis.

Unless, being around Beca has affected her so greatly that Chloe is now unable to use words that are not associated with Beca's badass persona. When Chloe called her, she used 'dawg'. Before she walked out the front door, she said 'swag'. Just now, she described Beca's move as '_dope_'.

"Oh God..." Aubrey whispers, a terrified look plastered to her face, immediately striking concern within Chloe. "What has this world come to?"

"What? What 'Bree?"

"You've turned gangster." Aubrey lets out, barely able to prevent the tears from springing to her eyes. The Tears that Chloe have no idea why they are there. "Oh God,"

"I've turned Gangster. Okay." Chloe says slowly, testing the word out on her tongue. It feels foreign.

"The alt-girl has changed you!"

"Don't say that Bree, Beca's not like that. I mean, how do you even make someone gangster? Don't I need like a suit or a gun? Gangster's don't even say those words."

"Oh."

"Yeah, very _Oh_."

"I'm sorr-"

Aubrey's phone rings a regrettably familiar tune, that represents the call of a colleague discovering a new person to defend against the law. Chloe sighs quietly to herself, but it does not go unnoticed by Aubrey. The blond knows they haven't had a chance to hang out as much as they did before due to her pestering job, but it's necessary. Her job is necessary. Aubrey opens her mouth to apologize again, but Chloe cuts her off and says she should go save another persons existence from a lifetime in prison.

* * *

For the next hour, Chloe does nothing.

Precisely, _nothing. _

Chloe is not needed at Starbucks, as her shift is not today. Aubrey is at work, there's nothing worth watching on television, calling Beca is out of the question, and there's no point in practicing her non-existent cooking skills as her best friend is not present to help incase of a fire-related emergency.

So, for the next hour Chloe waited for the return of Aubrey, as she stared idly at her phone, which was just out of reach.

Technically, contacting Beca was not out of the question. It is an easy task, turning on her phone, typing in her password, pressing contacts, scrolling down to _Mitchell_, pressing 'call number'...

The thing is, Chloe didn't actually realize she was doing it, so when the recognized voice of the brunette came through, accompanied by a muffled yawn, she panicked and clicked _End Call _quicker than Fat Amy could down a bottle of beer.

"Crap."

However, before her brain could panic even more, a _rat a tat tat _resounded against the door. Chloe welcomed the distraction and shot up to swing the door open, hoping to the Gods that her dearest best friend was back from her lawyer-ing and that she could come and save the red head from her stupidity.

Instead, as fate would have it, when Chloe swung the door open with as much enthusiasm as myself at a buffet, there stood, a rather tall, well built man with neatly trimmed hair and even a friggin' suit to supplement his formal look, stood their in his rather expensive black shoes holding a bouquet of sunflowers which she is in fact allergic to, she sneezed right before he could even say:

"Hey."

* * *

**Huh. I wonder who that guy is. **

**Responses: **

**ballpointmf: Thank youuuu! (In a singsong voice) **

**Saweet98: Tbh your review actually almost made me produce some of my own pterodactyl screeches. It made me laugh :) Thanks for the review!**

**lc16: Thank you for your kind words :) **

** .Can: Heehee that's what I was aiming for**

**Remix-this: Fourth of July kiss? Totes do-able. Ahaha, well luckily for her Jesse allowed Beca to sleep for the rest of the night after hearing some good news :) **

**Guest: *smiles* I would like to thank you for your review, like, loads. It was a really good review, I mean, that was so smooth how you put 'you're a good writer' in there. Hopefully this chapter will suffice. There's probably still a few typos but we can't all be perfect right? **

**OTAKU YUMIKURI: Well, Beca being Beca the stolen car was inevitable, haha. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Overworked Witch: Yep, it makes me cringe so much when Beca is like super super awkward in other fics, so I didn't want that to be the case here, and I was thinking, maybe Chloe can be the more awkward this time. It is AU after all :) **

**Thank you to all who reviewed for chapters 1 and 2, sorry I didn't reply to y'all. I'll try my best to not disappear for 2 months again. **

**See ya round!**


	5. The Door of Cliffhangers

_A/N: _

_Hi. _

_Yes._

_Be proud of me. _

_I have updated within a week. _

_I typed this out over the space of the week, and then like the rest of it 20 minutes ago. Sorry if it looks a little rushed. The reason I wanted to get this out today is because the chances of there being an update in the next 3 weeks are kinda slim. Don't be too hopeful. _

_It also became aware to me that the last paragraph of the last chapter didn't really make gramatical sense. So I've changed it along with this update :D Your welcome. _

_Disclaimer: No, believe it or not I do not actually own Pitch Perfect._

* * *

"OhmyGod I'm SO Sorry!"

Following the event of which Chloe had splattered a decent amount of snot across both this familiar man's face and his brilliant suit, they had awkwardly swapped greetings as Chloe tried her best to rid him of her bogey's. She had to admit though, in spite of the green that painted his face, he was rather handsome looking. He always had been.

"I uh, it's, ew, it's fine. Nothing to worry about." He had reassured, although his facial expression was quite the opposite. He had an expression of utter disgust as he stood rigid at the doorway with the flowers he had so kindly bought for her scattered across the floor.

After trying the best she could with the limited resources she had within reach (I mean, come on. What sort of person would leave another person smothered with nose drippings standing at a doorway alone?) Chloe had concluded that a lot more than a couple of tissues and the sleeves of her hoodie would be necessary to clean the poor man up. Plus she had the overwhelming urge to sneeze again.

So, with great haste Chloe spins on her heel and sprints it to the nearest tissue box, only just managing to catch her slimy nasal discharge in a heap of white. It appears the man had accompanied the redhead inside, still rather tense and trying his absolute finest not to squirm girlishly.

The duo sit on the couch, a painful silence encompassing the both of them as they try to decipher what to do next, and which is the most effective way to remove the stain on the collar of his suit.

"So...hey, _babe_,"

And he actually has the _audacity _to call her babe after he had so harshly shattered her heart as if it were made of delicate glass and his actions were a metallic baseball bat. Chloe scoffs openly, now feeling no guilt whatsoever for splattering him in her germs. Why should she have been sorry in the first place? It's him who should be spilling his heart out to her and apologizing.

And what kind of ex-boyfriend would give flowers that she is allergic to, to her as a sorry present? It's almost as if he doesn't give a shit about her.

Oh wait. He doesn't.

"What the hell are you doing here Tom?" Chloe asks with a harsh edge. Momentarily, Beca is wiped from her mind.

"I want you back babe. I was in the area going to visit someone, and I just realized that I miss you so much. So, I bought your favorite flowers." Thomas Rodrigez Downie says, shining his pearly whites that always guaranteed the targeted audience to swoon. Unfortunately in this case, it resulted in a painful whack across the cheek.

"Don't you _babe_ me! I'm allergic to sunflowers!" She grits her teeth angrily. Typical Tom. Of course he would forget her favorite flowers.

_Dang it. Sunflowers must be Clara's favorite flowers...no, wait they're Charlotte's..._ "I'm so sorry babe-"

"Stop calling me babe!"

"No, I wan't to! I want to be able to call you babe again, and hear you say it back," Tom pleads, trying to put as much sincerity in his voice as he can muster, adding a little puppy-eyes into the mix.

"It's too late. You fucking cheated on me Tom. Even if I wanted to, I would never be able to trust you."

* * *

**Meanwhile - **

Beca had been staring at her phone since the incident of which her favorite redhead had seemingly called her and then proceeded to immediately hang up. It had opened up a pandora's box of self-doubt and questions.

_What if she accidentally called? _

_Did she hang up because she didn't want to talk to me?_

_Did she hate the date?_

_That rhymes. _

_Haha. _

_Wait. _

_I shouldn't be thinking about that. _

_I should be thinking about Chloe. _

_Was she going to say nothing could ever happen between us and then she couldn't because she's too kind-hearted?_

_Did she call to hear my voice and rant to her blonde friend about how disgusting I am? _

_'God's sake. _

Beca lets out a long sound, that one can only describe as the noise a cat would emit as it was strangled and force fed grapes, while being set on fire and chased by a dog, to show her utter frustration to nobody in particular. It goes something along the lines of:

"Eeerrrugghhhfffraaaagghhrrrraaaahhnnnnmeeeehhhhurgh."

And it appears that Chloe will not pick up her phone despite the amount of times she will vigorously - almost violently - tap her name on her phone screen and wait to hear a shrill 'ring ring'.

_"Heya It's Chloe Beale please leave a message! Byeee!" _

The small joy of hearing the voice of her overwhelming crush did little to tame her steadily increasing misery.

"Fuck this shit. I'm going to see her."

And with a sudden surge of confidence, she whips open her front door, and begins marching towards Chloe apartment in her pajamas.

If one were to spectate Beca's rash decision, they would know that Beca would most likely regret it for the rest of her life. They would know that Beca hadn't done much either that day, guessing from her choice of clothing. They would also know that Beca was a little out of it.

Her confidence dwindling downwards to the courage of a worm being spotted by a bird, she knocks on the door feebly. Then three times once more because Chloe probably couldn't hear it.

* * *

"Is someone visiting you babe?" Tome questions, snapping his head in the direction of the door.

"Not that I know of..." Chloe narrows her eyes. Who would be knocking at her door at this time of day? Aubrey wouldn't be back for a while...and she doesn't have any mail that she is aware of.

"Let me get it," Tom offers, knowing full well that Chloe favors chivalric acts. He steps up from the sofa and saunters over to the door in a confident stride, a cocky smile plastered to his face.

He twists the door handle slowly...

* * *

_Shit this is a mistake why am I at her door in my pajamas._

* * *

...and pulls it towards him.

"Beca?"

"Tom?!"

"_You two know each other?!_"

* * *

A/N: _I'm telling you, there's something off about that door. _

_I think I'll name it 'The Door of Cliffhangers'_

_Responses to your lovely jubbly reviews:_

_elizabethmarystark: Hopefully the one I sent you is better :) _

_OTAKU YUMIKARI: I am glad to be back, haha. I hope this chapter sufficed. _

_Asswipe: Oh look at that it's Tom. I'll give you his address so you and Beca can kick his ass together. _

_Dracossack: Ikr, and eehhmmm Avengers. Thank you, and I agree. Sometimes my odd humor can be a little much haha. I'm still working on finding a balance for it. I tried my best to die it down a little in this chapter._

_PitchPerfectFan: Yay thank you :) _

_lc16: It's more than likely. _

_KnopeWeCan: Thank you :)_

_Thank you to all followers (Yay we've almost got 100!) favorites, and reviews they make my day :) _

_Comment whatever your feeling about this chapter. I mean, that's if you want to. You don't have to. But it'd be nice if you could. I'd really appreciate it. _

_Byeee x_


	6. Awkward

_A/N - Alrighty._

_So somehow I managed to get this typed out during the little spare time I had over the week, so I will be expecting an array of Chocolate and Haribo related gifts at my door step. Thank you in advance._

_Aaaaaand guess what guess what guess what we've reached over 100 followers I am very happy over this progression thank youuu to everyone :D_

_OhmyGod there is so much I want to type here but I can't, ugghhnn._

**_Uhm I have a note in bold at the bottom so please read that. _**

_Disclaimer: Just don't bother asking because the answer will always makes me sad. *takes deep breath* "Idon'townpitchperfect" There, I said it. Just go, read. I'll see you on the other end._

* * *

Chloe taps her thigh with her fingers, each one making contact with the material one after the other, repeating over and over again in an effort to not make the silence completely silent.

"So Beca's your ex-girlfriend." Chloe starts.

"Yep."

A moment passes.

"You cheated on me, with her."

Another moment passes.

"Correct."

A longer moment passes.

"Well this is awkward." Beca says out of the blue, quite clearly stating the obvious.

"Just a little bit."

"Even more than before."

4 moments pass.

"Why were there sunflowers on the floor?"

"Uhm. I dunno. They just appeared there..."

"Okay."

As you might have predicted, it was very awkward. For the first four or so minutes, the trio sat- yep you guessed it - awkwardly, sharing awkward glances and awkward taps to show their awkwardness and make the awkward situation even more awkward than need be.

It was so awkward, that it was painful.

"This is so fucked up." Beca says, cringing at her own, kind of awkward statement.

"I second that." Tom raises his hand ever so slightly, then returns it to it's awkward position.

"I third it."

"At least we agree on that."

"Yep."

"So...how have you been Beca?" Tom asks, turning to face the brunette on his left, awkwardly.

"...Good...I guess," Beca answers awkwardly.

"And how have you been Chloe?" He faces Chloe.

"...Alright...I suppose..." responds the red head, awkwardly.

"That's good."

Finally, Beca gathers the courage to mention the reason behind this awkward catastrophe.

"So I was wondering Chloe...why did you call me...and then hang up?"

"Well you see...I was, uh, thinking about how easy it would be to call you to pass time until Aubrey returned...and, uh, I kinda did. And then when I heard your voice...I sorta freaked out."

Before Beca could reply however, Tom rudely butted in, stopping the awkward glances and tapping completely with a somewhat angered yell.

"You two...you two know each other?"

"Yeah, duh, we're romantic love interests. We're actually thinking about moving in together," Beca answers instantly, seizing the opportunity to make Thomas feel terribly uncomfortable. She winks discreetly at Chloe to hint at what she is doing.

Immediately, Chloe catches on.

"Yeah, you know, the amount of times we've had sex is...woah, I can't even...I can't even remember." Beca's jaw flat out drops open. "And, it is _so sexy_, when she wears that red lacy lingerie."

"Uh...and uh," Beca blinks several times, "yeah...and Tom, I know you've already seen Chloe naked, so you know how damn inviting it is when she's in the shower singing her lady jam..."

Tom gulps.

"You two, are so, hot."

"Fuck it all," Beca stands up, "Just fuck it all."

Chloe whacks her forehead with her palm at Tom's reaction. "I'm not going to sit here with you anymore,"

"What? What did I do?!"

"You- yo- ughn, did- just...uh, do you not see what you did?"

"You have such a single track mind that you only see what's hot, not how awkward it is that both of your exes are in a relationship!

"Hell no, the first thing that popped into my head was how awesome our inevitable threesome would be!"

Chloe shuts her eyes and creases her forehead, pressing her fingers to her temples to stop herself from punching Tom in the face. It's pretty difficult, but she manages. "Can you just- go, please?"

"Why would I g-"

"Now!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going...I'm going..."

The door closes behind him.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay this is a completely new level of awkward."

"I agree."

"..."

"..."

"Sorry for being the person that Tom cheated on you with."

"It's fine. I'm over it. He's a douche and you didn't know."

"..."

"..."

"So I was thinking, wanna hang out tomorrow or something?" Beca suggests, jutting her lips to the side and raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yeah why not. Maybe it won't be as awkward." Answers Chloe with a shrug of her shoulders.

* * *

Aubrey had just returned to the building after she had met her potential - now official - client, having sealed the deal with her perfectly tailored skirt suit and convincing smile. Of course, it meant less best friend time, more working and defending the innocent, or not so innocent civilians of Los Angeles. At least it paid well.

The blonde lawyer steps into the elevator, expecting nothing out of the ordinary to happen as she slots into the space between a brunette man holding a thick envelope and the wall of the metal box, however what she does not expect is to converse with said man, who may or may not be rather handsome.

"Hi." The man says, grinning goofily at her, a smile that she simply cannot help but return. But with a little less 'goof' of course, for she is a sophisticated lawyer.

"Hello." Aubrey says, raising her eyebrows as she watches his goofy grin spread into an cheek splitting one.

"You're really hot."

Aubrey blinks once. Twice. Thrice. Four times.

"Aca-scuse me?"

"I- I uh, I mean, your not...bu- but you are hot just- I- I didn't mean to, you know...blurt it out. Foot in mouth disease and all..." He stutters, biting his tongue and wincing at how bad he is doing at seducing the woman stood beside him.

"It's quite all right. It's nice to have a compliment directed towards me once in a while." Aubrey reassures, finding amusement in his words and feeling sympathy towards him. Word vomit _is_ quite the nuisance.

"One question though...what on earth is 'Aca-scuse me?"

"Oh, it's a long story."

"I think I can find time." He beams, snatching his opportunity to get to know her.

"Are you...indirectly asking me out on a date?" Aubrey narrows her eyes suspiciously.

"Yeah, I mean, why not? As some might say, YOLO, amirite?"

"You did not just say that."

"I'm afraid I did."

Aubrey pauses before saying, "Let's say, I do, accept this...offer...do you promise, that there will be no, 'swag's, 'yolo's, 'dawg's, 'dope's or any thing gangster talk related, on this date because Jesus have I already had enough of those."

"I pinky promise,"

"I'm not going to do that."

"But intertwining our pinkies seals the deal."

"I am not going to intertwine our pinkies, nor am I going to reciprocate those 'cross my heart and hope to die' movements you are doing."

"That's a shame."

"Isn't it just?"

"Should we exchange numbers so we can contact the other to officialize this, date?"

"I think that is a splendid idea."

* * *

_A/N - And let the Jaubrey action begin._

_I also have a gut feeling that Mr. Downie will be making an appearance again sometime in the near future. Just an inkling of a feeling. Nothing to be alarmed about. Yet._

_The responses to yer reviews (your supposed to read that in a scottish accent)_

_Guest (1) - Yes, I believe it is quite the fitting name, and more cliffhangers nearby that specific door are bound to happen. Ooh, what if I upgrade the door to The Door of Several Character Deaths?_

_Asswipe - Honest to God I love your reviews they're hilarious, but anyway, I hope this will full fill your pondering._

_Guestttt - Ahh you a mighty fine guesser, and at first I was thinking about making them brothers/sisters or something but then I though nah more drama this way. _

_ItsLazyGurl - I'LL RESPOND TO THIS IN UPPER CASE AS WELL SO YOU DON'T FEEL ALONE OKAY? I KNOW, I AM RATHER EVIL ONCE WHEN I WAS LIKE 9 I TRIPPED MY SISTER OVER BECAUSE SHE STOLE MY CARROT I AM LIKE LEVEL 99 EVIL. _

_PitchPerfectFan - Well Chloe has a little self control, but that may not be the case in the fut- wait I'm giving away too much. _

_Guest (2) - That made me laugh, thanks for the review :D_

_Recall the Love - can I- can I just say that I really like your stories. Okay, anyway thank you for the review, I often struggle to find American English words to replace my pre-typed English English words and I couldn't find another America English word for snot, and I was totally unaware wee was English English. Oopsy Daisy. _

_KnopeWeCan - Yesss I was really happy when I read your review because I was hoping someone would point that out :D_

_xbechloex - Yep, a cliffhanger that has now been resolved. Thanks for the review :D _

_Guest (3) - Oh look, I can see another cliffhanger a little to your left...if you squint really hard...Aaand your right about that one :) _

_lc16 - Mmm Hmm ya betta believe it_

_Guest (4) (Man there are a lof of guests) - Thank you, I find it heart warming that you bothered to put added pressure for an extended period of time on the 'o' key. _

_OTAKU YUMIKURI - Why thank you :) _

_Guest (5) - Short and to the point, I love it. _

_P.S. Thank you for all the reviews favorites, views and follows...AHH WE'VE REACHED OVER 100 I AM SO HAPPY...wait did I mention that already? More of each are very very very appreciated._

_P.P.S. __Hopefully an update will come soon, within a week, if not, within a fortnight. *crosses fingers*_

**_P.P.P.S. So I would like you guys to take a vote, Staubrey, or Jaubrey? 'Cause I could totally mix in a StaubreyJaubrey love triangle and make everything a whole lot more complicated...or maybe I should just kill them unnecessary characters off...perhaps... Vote please :D _**

_P.P.P.P.S. Sorry for all the P.S's. _

_P.P.P.P.P.S. Byeee x Don't forget to review...please...it would make me very happy. _


	7. I need a place to crash

_Hi. Me again. _

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and voted! It appears we have a pretty clear winner. _

_Disclaimer: Nopitty nope nope. I don't own it. Je ne possède pas._

* * *

_"Should we exchange numbers so we can contact the other to officialize this, date?" _

_"I think that is a splendid idea." _

It got a little chaotic after that.

Okay, so maybe not a just a _little..._

After the exchange of phone numbers, the elevator had pinged, signaling an end to their ride upwards. Jesse had sprinted out the small box in a hurry, with unknown and most likely negative reasoning in Aubrey's opinion.

_Did he regret giving me his number? _

Yeah, it's not too great when Aubrey Posen begins to feel stressed, because being stressed in the mind, is being stressed in the stomach. So ever since she was 5 years of age, she is forced to be mindful of what she consumes and check if it would be in any way hazardous to another human being's health, or so overwhelmingly smelly that the room, or even the building would need to be evacuated, if it were to come back up again.

Aubrey had sprinted out of the elevator in a similar way to Jesse, in a rushed leap forward, away from the box as if the metal contraption were a monster from a child's nightmare, and she were her 5 year old self again. The blonde had almost- _almost _kicked down her door before realizing she would probably have to pay for it's repair. And she would suffer the wrath of Chloe Beale.

So instead, she twisted the door handle open and pushed with great force, banging the wood against the wall and alerting Chloe of her presence in the process.

But instead of jumping up from the couch and spilling her tea over her lap, Chloe barely batted an eyelash. She was just staring at her cup, the only sign that she acknowledged the noise was her eyebrow raise and the quiet 'pop' of her spine when she arched her back.

"Hey 'Bree."

"Hi."

And it appears as though awkwardness is a common occurrence in the Posen/Beale apartment. As rare as it is for a painful silence to wrap the two best friends in a suffocating blanket, it is the case now and Aubrey is terribly uncomfortable with it.

There are several reasons why there is something off about this situation:

Firstly, on such a loud, disturbing entry much like the one Aubrey had just performed, Chloe would have repeatedly berated her for nearly breaking the only valid exit and entry point, and for startling her in her moment of deep thought.

Secondly, Chloe's greeting was of a rarity, only used in depressingly sad situations such as when she discovered Tom's affair, where she was slowly but surely scooping a decent amount of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream with a soup spoon and transferring it into her mouth. And if a situation were to arise that were of similar sadness levels to that occasion, Aubrey wouldn't quite know what to do.

Thirdly, Chloe Beale does not sit. She lounges in several various, possibly uncomfortable positions when in deep thought. One regularly used is when the red head lies with her back where her legs should be, and her legs where her back should be, with her feet hanging over the back of the couch, and her head becoming red due to being pretty much upside down. So seeing her best friend sit formally, with her thighs, knees, ankles and feet all touching, her spine far far away from the back of the couch, and her arms placed on her legs holding a flowery mug, causes something similar to a red flag to rise within her. Which did not really help with her urge to vomit.

And Lastly, _Tea?!_ Since when did they have _tea_ within the confines of their apartment?

"What's up?" Asks Aubrey nervously.

After a few moments, Chloe answers with, "Well, I've had quite the traumatic adventure today."

"Oh really, do tell?"

"Please, sit."

Cautiously, Aubrey approaches Chloe who is still staring plainly at her half-empty mug of - oh it's actually hot chocolate, not tea - and sits beside her, as told. She waits patiently for Chloe to continue.

"I encountered Thomas Rodrigez Downie today."

Aubrey mouth opens ever so slightly.

"I sorta sneezed on him. And then Beca came in. And they happen to know each other," Chloe breaths in, moving to face Aubrey and tilting her head to the side. "Tom cheated on me with her."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. Pretty devastating."

"I"M GONNA KILL THAT ALT GIRL!"

"Oh it's okay," Chloe dismisses the offer with a nonchalant wave of her hand, "she seemed pretty sorry about it."

"CHLOE YOU WERE HOLED UP IN YOUR ROOM FOR 8 DAYS CRYING BECAUSE OF THAT DOUCHE."

"Meh, I'm over it."

"So why the hell are you sitting like- like _that _drinking hot chocolate, greeting me with a 'Hey 'Bree,' when I almost broke the door?"

"Oh my dear Aubrey, there is a much more serious matter at hand."

"What?"

"I don't think I can tell," Chloe shakes her head as she closes her eyes.

"But-"

"I don't think you'd cope."

"What Chloe?"

"I'm-" She tuts, frustrating the blonde even further.

"For the love of God just tell me already!"

"I'm going on another date with Beca."

"Oh."

"Well-, it's not exactly a _date_ so to speak, but we're gonna hang out tomorrow."

"And just forget about the _thing_?"

"I already have." Chloe winks and finishes off her hot chocolate, then placing it in the sink to wash for later. "I need to mentally prepare myself for tomorrow, see you later." She disappears into her room in a flurry, a skip in her step.

Aubrey struggles to fathom how Chloe can be so calm about such a bizarre situation. It kinda makes her wanna puke again.

* * *

"Well good for you, it's about time you got laid."

"Shut up Becs, it's just a date."

"Ah, but a date can lead to many things."

"It- well- I-"

"Don't fight it man, Embrace the opportunity. You gotta live a little,"

"But-"

"Is she hot?"

"_So_ hot."

"Yeah? What does she look like?"

"Like, she- I can't really explain her. Any explanation wouldn't do her justice, she has like, really pretty blonde hair, and perfect white teeth and these like, intense green eyes that I couldn't look away from and she has this like lawyer-y look with her skirt suit and briefcase and she's just really pretty."

"Jesus your smitten already."

"Well, if I'm smitten, then you're head over heels in love with Chloe," Jesse quickly counters Beca's comment with a smug grin.

"Ha Ha, very funny. However, I do not _love _Chloe, I simply appreciate her beauty and personality." Beca attempts to defend her dignity, however her statement only increases the dwindling of her badass points.

"Right. Of course. I honestly think tha-"

"Ah, Ah, Ah, wait let me get this." The brunette rudely interrupts Jesse for a phone call. She reaches over to the sofa arm to grab her phone, pressing 'answer call' and moving it to her ear, curious as to who could possibly be calling her.

"Hello?"

"Is this Beca?" The voice is somewhat familiar, but the DJ just can't seem to place it.

"Yeah..." She responds rather unsurely.

"Hi. It's, uh, it's Stacie. I need a place to crash."

* * *

_Oh Stace, what have you gotten yourself into?_

_Le Responsés \- I'm currently in France so bear with. _

_Recall the Love - Well, I do love surprises :) And Oh my God, plasters, band-aids, ugh. When I first heard the word 'band-aids', I had no clue what they were so I had this whacky idea that they were these blue kinda gooey things that you put on cuts that stops it from getting it infected. I'm so weird. _

_Recall the Love (2nd Review) - This is when the onslaught of Staubrey votes began. I think you cursed me. _

_Guest - That's what I aimed for :D_

_OTAKU YUMIKARI - Yesss, I've finally managed to remember how to spell your penname haha :) Thank you for reviewing!_

_xbechloex - Eh it's okay :) Thank youuu!_

_mitchii2506 - Okay I'll make it Staubrey. Maybe. Maybe not. Thank you!_

_Guest (2) - Mmm, okay. I'll think about it. A StaubreyJaubrey love triangle is what you shall receive :D_

_cburton1995 - Can I just say I love your profile pic it's hilarious :D Thanks for the review!_

_Redawesome - Thank you for your very clear vote_

_Guestttt - Well, Tom's return it kinda inevitable. So there's no choice on that, but a punch from either two is also quite inevitable. Man I love predicting the future. _

_Guest (3) - #Ilovewhatyoudidthere_

_Asswipe - Sorreee I'll make sure not too haha :) Yeah I love writing and reading Staubrey's flirty nature :D_

_Remix-this - When I read this I realised how true that is. _

_Guest (4) - Well you kinda reviewed for Chapter 1 but ah well. Thank you!_

_shonadixonhuh - Yas that was what I was hoping for! Thank you :) _

_lc16 - I'll take that as a compliment :3_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, favourited, and read! Seriously, it makes me super happy. All of them are appreciated a lot :D_

_Au revoir xx_


	8. Invisible

_A/N: Hi guys..._

_I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, even if I haven't exactly been that busy... And I'm a little worried that this is too short, too._

_And shit, I posted the wrong chapter. Super sorry about that..._

_I would like to thank my Beta *excited squeal* RayvinWing, she's totally awesome. Go and check out her stories too :D _

_Disclaimer: Nope. _

* * *

"Hi. It's, uh, it's Stacie. I need a place to crash."

"Stacie? Stacie Conrad?" Beca asks, her eyes widening to the size of saucepans.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm the only Stacie you know..."

"That's true. Where are you, right now?"

"Outside your door."

"Well, that isn't stalker-like at all," Beca says to herself with a light chuckle before making her way over to the front door, Jesse following behind her, curiously.

So, what is Stacie's and Beca's relationship, exactly?

-_ Flashback -_

_"Hi," A four year old Stacie Conrad confidently approached a four year old Beca Mitchell in the classroom._

_"My name is Stacie," the brunette introduced while, proudly, sticking her hand out and waiting for the other to shake it._

_"Hi," little Beca narrowed her eyes suspiciously, being a cautious child._

_Though she returned the greeting, she decided it was best not to have any extended contact with the taller brunette._

_'What did this girl want?' She pondered._

_Then, Beca noticed Stacie eyeing her cookie hungrily and the other girl blurted out the one question that had an obvious answer._

_"Can I hav-"_

_"No."_

_"Please?"_

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"It's mine."_

_"I just want one bite."_

_"No."_

_"I'll be your best frieenndd," Stacie offered with a cheesy grin... a grin that symbolized the honesty of her deal._

_\- End of Flashback - _

And... we all know that, when a friendship is forged on the basis of such a deal, it's guaranteed to last a life time.

Beca opens the door and smiles brightly at her childhood friend, immature giddiness building up inside her as she realizes she has really missed Stacie.

She's missed their bond over similar interests and the way it felt as though she could tell the tall brunette anything. They were practically soul mates... but in a friend kind of way, if you get what I mean.

So, instead of pushing her away like in most instances with different people, Beca felt herself gripping her tight and relishing the feeling of re-connection.

It was the same for Stacie.

They had relied on each other heavily during their younger years and it had taken some getting used to not having her second self there for support whenever it was needed.

"Um… hi. I'm Jesse, we haven't met."

Jesse casts a semi-accusatory look at Beca.

He'd never heard of this Stacie.

"You must be Stacie."

"Hey Jesse, I am, indeed, Stacie." Stacie grins somewhat devilishly at Beca and raises an eyebrow. "Look at you Becs, a boyfriend alre-"

"Oh my God, Stacie. Ew ew ew ew ew ew- don't-"

"We're not dating," they say simultaneously, appalled by giving off the impression that they were more than best buds.

"I mean, I'm sure he'd like to get up on this-"

"Hey!"

"I'm joking!"

Beca laughs while patting Jesse on the back.

"I'm so sorry!"

Stacie's eyes widen as she remembers the moment when Beca nervously stated that she would never, ever, ever, in her life from then on, have more than platonic feelings for a man.

"Oh God, it has been a while."

She chuckles.

'She sounded so nervous on the phone… thank God she's the same,' Beca thinks, cheerily, as she steps to the side to allow Stacie into the apartment.

"So… how have you been?"

* * *

Jesse watches as the two brunettes chat animatedly with each other as if they're tightly secured in a tiny friendship bubble as they catch up, oblivious to anything else in the room.

He kind of feels like a third wheel.

Beca seems like a totally different person, though. The genuine smiles come more easily to her and it's as if she's an entirely different person.

But... what annoys Jesse the most, though, is that he's never actually heard of Stacie Conrad.

Ever.

"How is your music making plan going then, eh, Becs? I've been quite busy so I wouldn't know if you'd become a world-sought producer who makes millions."

"I appreciate your kind words, Stacie," Beca beams (actually beams), "but, I haven't gotten any good gigs, yet."

"Actua-" Jesse begins then, Stacie is off on yet another topic and he's left fuming beside them, unnoticed.

He hastily decides that the duo would't miss him if he slips out so he gives a lame excuse about wanting to take a walk or something... maybe pick up another movie.

He doubts they even heard him.

Jesse's out the door and develops the urge to talk about his seeming invisibility and, before he even realizes it, he's calling Aubrey.

"Aubrey Posen," the blonde's voice said confidently. It sounded like she was used to reciting her name numerous times in the same way.

"Hey, Aubrey. It's Jesse. Want to get coffee?"

"That-" Jesse hears something akin to a high pitched squeal, "that sounds excellent— shush, Chloe. Now?"

"Yeah, if you can?"

"I'll be out in a sec."

"Thanks."

Jesse pockets the phone and patiently lingers by the hallway. Usually, he would rant to Beca but…

"Ready to go?"

He's brought out of his thoughts and grins brightly at the sight of the blonde.

She looked stunning.

"Most definitely."

* * *

"I dunno… it's like… as soon as Stacie showed up at our door, my friendship with Beca beginning to cracking at the foundation and I don't even know how. They didn't even let me speak a word and I kept getting bad vibes from her and…"

They had settled down in a nearby coffee shop and began chatting about their lives, their jobs, friends, family, etc… until Jesse had finally cracked and spilled his emotions about Beca and Stacie with rambling sentences and the occasional pause for breath.

The man felt so… so, angry.

All that time spent supporting his best friend and forging an alliance... thrown away because of some, admittedly good-looking, brunette knocking on their front door.

He was jealous and acting immature, he knew but, he was allowed a little sympathy, at least, right? Right. Of course, he could.

"They're re-connecting, Jesse. They haven't seen each other for what... 6 years? Don't worry about it," Aubrey soothes while reaching out to grab Jesse's hand.

Internally, she was screaming.

Sounded to her like Beca and this 'Stacie Conrad' may have had a romantic relationship during the hardships of high school and the brunette's sole purpose was to steal Beca away from Jesse and Chloe.

Aubrey sips on her coffee. Her duty as a friend and roommate is to protect Chloe from emotional, physical, mental, metaphorical, or whatever... sort of pain that dared cross their paths. As much as she despised the hobbit, Chloe was happy with her.

So, she's going to have a very serious 'boundaries' conversation with one, Stacie Elizabeth Conrad... whether she liked it or not.

* * *

_I feel really bad for Jesse now._

_I'm also still really sorry about posting the wrong chapter. _

_Responses to your reviews: _

_OTAKU YUMIKURI - Thank youuu, and I totally agree, France is awesome. _

_mitchii2506 - I totally needed a companion, I got sooo bored, haha. Here's another kind of cliffhanger, so sorry about that :3_

_Dracosaak - He's got a little competition _

_Asswipe - I hope this was up to your standards :) _

_lc16 - I have no idea where I'm going with this so me too!  
_

_Guestttt - erm...yeah that would be a shame huh. *evil laugh* _

_Guest - I wonder what true Stacie's intentions are..._

_Wolf2468 - I'm hell bent on finishing this story, so even if the chapters come a little slow, they will eventually come :) _


End file.
